Chichis
by KaptainSarcasm
Summary: Touya and Yukito really don't like parties, and daytime TV sucks. Mikoto may have the biggest chichis in school, but Touya never cared.


Soccer practice ended earlier than usual that Friday, so the whole team decided to go to this party thrown by the most popular girl in school. Of course, Yukito was there as well, since Haruka had fallen ill earlier that week. The nine boys walked in a mass, talking and laughing, except for two, Touya and Yukito. They were lagging behind, hoping to make an escape. Parties weren't really their scene. However, someone would ask them something, or yell back for them to hurry up, so alas, they were foiled.  
  
"Kinomoto-kun! Guess what!" shouted Yamato, grinning ear-to-ear. Touya just looked at him, so the other boy continued, "Mikoto-san said she was gonna ask you to dance!"  
  
Yukito raised an eyebrow at his taller friend. The dark-haired boy just shrugged and said, "Whatever."  
  
"WHATEVER?!" cried Yamato in disbelief. "Whatever? Oh, come on, everyone knows that chick's got the biggest pair of chi-chis in the entire school!" There were hoots of approval from the other boys.  
  
However, Touya just snorted. "Chi-chis? Yamato-kun, you're vocabulary never ceases to amaze me." Yukito had to choke back laughter. Yamato, however, ignored the remark.  
  
"Well, if you won't dance with her, I will." And that settled that. Yamato turned back to the rest of the team and struck up some discussion or other.  
  
The silver-haired boy next to Touya nudged his friend in the rib with his elbow. "To-ya, don't tell me you aren't interested in Mikoto-san's 'chi-chis.'" He paused, then stuck his finger in the air, grinning. "I know! It must be a 'Chi-chi Complex!'"  
  
Brown eyes met pale, glasses-framed ones for a second, and then Touya looked away, muttering "Urusei." Yukito just smiled.  
  
The house was already over-crowded by people by the time the team arrived. They were immediately swarmed, mostly by girls, and were dragged off into the house. Touya had a girl on both arms; Yukito had three girls trying to talk to him at once. The latter politely made conversation; the former remained silent, watching his friend.  
  
"Kinomoto-kuuuun!" cried a particularly shrill voice. The boy in question turned to see Mikoto, chi-chis and all. "Dance, with me, Kinomoto-kun?" Except it was more of a demand than a question. Touya shot a pleading look at Yukito.  
  
But Yukito was pretty busy, as well. "Tsukishiro-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Ah, no, but as soon as I get one, you'll be the first to know." He managed to squirm away and leave the house, exiting through the back door. And that was the last Touya saw of him for a while.  
  
He was forced to dance for a while, with three different girls. Team members kept coming up to him and slapping him on the back, saying that he was "good with the ladies." Other, non-team members approached him with mundane comments on homework, the party, soccer, or whatever. A couple even asked about Yukito, and those were the only comments he actually paid any attention to. For some reason, even with Mikoto's chi-chis right up against him, he just wasn't having fun. Finally, he decided to go check up on his best friend.  
  
With speed only a soccer player/former holder of magic could manage, he maneuvered to the back door. Sure enough, Yukito was sitting on one of those swing-benches, the only others on the porch were some students smoking cigarettes. Wearily, Touya plopped down next to his friend. "It's like ants to a dead carcass in there," he grumbled.  
  
Yukito smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "You don't look like a dead carcass to me."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I suppose I do." He paused. "It helps that you're such a catch."  
  
"I'm not interested in any of those girls, and neither are you."  
  
The sliver-haired boy just shrugged. Then he grinned and sat on his knees on the bench, fully facing Touya. The dark-haired one raised an eyebrow. He loved it when Yukito got playful like this, showing his astounding sense of humor. "Let's leave. No one will notice us, there's plenty of other carcasses in there."  
  
The taller only had to consider it for half a second before he got up, grabbing Yukito's t-shirt and dragging him with him.   
  
They jogged to Touya's house, where no one was home. Most likely, Sakura was at Tomoyo's, and Fujitaka had to work late. Immediately, they headed for the couch, Touya plopping down at one end with the remote and Yukito stretching out so that his head was almost in Touya's lap. The taller flipped through the channels for about five minutes. Finally, he gave up and turned off the TV. "Daytime TV sucks," he concluded.  
  
"Yeah. It's better than that party, though. Did you dance with Mikoto-san?" inquired Yukito.  
  
The response was an annoyed noise and a short comment: "Yeah. For three stupid songs."  
  
Of course, the silver-haired boy couldn't resist himself. "How were her chi-chis?" Then he burst out laughing.  
  
Touya would have thought it funny, had he not been in complete awe. "Amazing..." he muttered.  
  
"What, the chi-chis?" chocked Yukito, still trying to get a hold of his laughter.  
  
"No. You." Yukito stopped laughing and looked up at his friend. "You're amazing."  
  
The shorter boy sat up, sitting cross-legged facing his friend. "Oh? How so?"  
  
Dark eyes pierced lighter ones, making Touya look really intense and attractive. At least, to Yukito he looked attractive. The silver-haired boy had long ago admitted to himself that he was in love with his best friend, but those feelings would never be returned. So he contented himself with occasional touch, and of course, poking fun at the dark-haired boy.  
  
"You have the most amazing sense of humor. But you never show it to anyone. Just me. And I just can't figure out why." He shook his head. "I mean, what makes you think you can trust me with yourself?"  
  
One pale hand reached up to pinch Touya's cheek. "I think it's 'cause of you're cute little face, To-ya. Kawaii!" joked Yukito, squeezing and grinning.  
  
Touya caught Yukito's wrist with his hand, frowning ever so slightly. "Yuki," he whispered, voice seeming to catch on his words. "I know that you love me."  
  
Any color in the already-pale boy's face drained. Quickly, though, he regained his composure and looked away. "Oh. I'm... Sorry," he muttered, hoping, no, wishing that Touya would let go of his wrist so that he could get up and leave with his dignity. However, no such luck.  
  
"You should be." Yukito glanced at Touya again, but quickly looked away. "You've put me through hell and back. I've almost lost you more times than I can count."  
  
"To-ya, please... I'm not sure what... What you're trying to say... Just let me go!" he protested, trying to wriggle out of Touya's grip. But the stronger one used his grip on the other's arm to pull him into his arms. Yukito gave a surprised little squeak.  
  
"You should have told me. I gave you my energy to keep you around. I could never forgive myself if I lost you before I told you that I love you, too."  
  
And suddenly, Yukito didn't care that he was in Touya's arms. He allowed himself to relax, melting into the embrace. "Oh," he whispered. "But how did you know? That I love you?"  
  
It felt good to hear Yukito say those words to him, Touya decided. "Oh please," snorted Touya. "All those times when you were there for me, all those times you would hug me and touch me for no reason, well, I knew you weren't just trying to transmit body warmth."  
  
For the second time that day, Yukito let out an ashamed, "Oh."   
  
"Yuki, having you here with me is nice and all, but do you think... I mean, can I kiss you now?" He sounded really nervous. More nervous than he ever was around any girl.  
  
"S-sure," stuttered Yukito.  
  
Placing a finger under his friend's chin, Touya gently placed his lips against Yukito's, and all of a sudden, nothing else existed. Yukito tangled his fingers in Touya's hair, allowing himself to be pushed back by the other boy, and soon he was under him. When they slowly broke apart for lack of air, Yukito once again couldn't help himself.  
  
"Well, that was nice. Now what do you say we go to Chi-Chi's," he offered.  
  
Touya hit him with a pillow.  
  
Author's Notes: I own nothing. I'd say something else but it's cold and I'm wearing gloves and it's hard to type with gloves on. He he. 


End file.
